I hope my boyfriend won't mind it
by SissiCuddles
Summary: A Katy Perry song, a dancing Cuddy and an ogling House. One-shot, no smut.


**I hope my boyfriend won't mind it**

A Katy Perry song, a dancing Cuddy and an ogling House.

I wanted to write something stupid that didn't require me to set my mind on a proper plot like I usually 'try' to do. I was listening to the Glee Cast version of the song this morning (Oh, Santana's voice... the things her voice doesn't make me want to do xD) and this idea popped in my head. This one shot is written from House's POV, which, if you know me, is really strange because I always focus my attention more on Cuddy. A big thank you to _partypantscuddy_ for beta-ing :)

Bye bye, I'm glad to be back :)

* * *

><p>I turned off the engine of my motorbike and as soon as I took the helmet off, I could hear the loud pop music coming out from the house were I've almost permanently moved in with my girlfriend. She has taken the afternoon off after Wilson and I had begged her to. She had been working her ass off, staying at the hospital way past everyone else's bed time in order toorganize a stupid Spring Party at the hospital.<p>

"_This was never the way I planned, not my intention..."_

As I walked closed to the door, I could definitely make out the worlds the singer was yelling from the speakers. I had brought over my professional stereo last month after Rachel and I had accidentally set her mother's one on fire; she had been furious but then I had made sure to please her every will and sexual craving. I've always been good at those kind of things. I chuckled and kept walking towards the door.

"_I got so brave, drink in my hand... Lost my discretion..."_

I couldn't help but chuckle again. I've never known Cuddy was a fan of pop music and the thought of her knowing a Katy Perry song had never crossed my mind before. Of course I knew about the existence of Katy Perry because I hide in Wilson's car every once in a while and he always listens to girly stuff when no one is in the car with him. But I also knew her because she's kind of a hottie.

"_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on. I'm curious for you..."_

I opened the door, careful not to make any sound. I could hear Cuddy's soft but yet raspy voice singing along to Perry's one and I couldn't help but feel a shiver running down my spine.

Few are the lucky ones who had witnesses Lisa Cuddy's voice as she sings. I had never thought of her as a shy person, but when I first asked if she could sing something to me, she had blushed and said that maybe she'd give me a show another time. But I knew better, my party pants gives her best when she sings to Rachel. The girl always throws a tantrum when it's bed time and usually it's because she wants to stay up with me and watch some more cartoons. Cuddy usually hugs her and whispers something in her ear, earning an excited giggle from the toddler. I had no idea what she had told her but I found it out several nights later. Cuddy would sing to her in a soft hushed voice as they both laid on the girl's bed. Rachel's hand would play with her mother's curly locks with her eyes closed. I left the room unnoticed, I wouldn't want to wake Rachel up again, not bear Cuddy's temper once she saw me standing there.

"_Caught my attention..."_

I walked to the living room but no one was there, a post it near the telephone informed Cuddy and now me, that Arlene had taken Rachel out for the afternoon till after dinner. I sighed and walked towards the bedroom. I was about to peer inside, but I saw something in the bathroom. The door wasn't completely shut and I could see Cuddy staring at her reflexion in the mirror, focusing on an unruly lock of hair she was trying to pull straight.

That's when I realized I was in for a great show. She was dressed in a pair of shorts, the ones she usually wears in bed, they barely covered her ass, but who am I to complain? Because of the extraordinarily hot temperature of this spring, she wasn't wearing a top over her bra. Her bare legs moved to the beat of the music and she swayed her tush from side to side. I stood there mesmerized, trying not to give in the urge to grope her ass, because as much as I wanted to do such a thing, she'd kill me.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick."_

Oh god. She was swaying her hips wildly and mimicking a kiss. I tried not to pay attention to the now growing bulge in my pants. Little Greg could wait until after the little show. She let the last lock fall onto her shoulders before spraying some hair spray on them. She smiled, pleased with her work and then started applying make up. I felt myself gasp silently as she put a slightly red lip gloss. Was that cherry? I don't know why, probably because of my extremely wild imagination, my libido and the song, I was getting hornier by the minute. I could see Cuddy still dancing and gently singing to the song while getting ready for God knows what and I couldn't help but want to smother her in kisses, especially after she had applied some of that cherry chap stick. I looked away but immediately gazed back into the bathroom, when Cuddy sang out loud, still completely oblivious of being watched by her creepy boyfriend.

I huffed as I tried to take away the uneasiness my erection was giving me. The scene in front of me was way beyond hot. I was speechless, I couldn't find a proper word in my wide vocabulary to describe it.

"_I kissed a girl, just to try it. I hope my boyfriend won't mind it."_

"Oh, I don't mind at all..." I said out loud, regretting opening my mouth. She turned around and opened the door.

"House!" she screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"You promised me a show." I stated, trying not to anger her any more. She grinned at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Next time, you should join me." she suggested sheepishly.

"Yeah, we'd make a great match. I'm great with my hands and you learned how to blow young." I joked. She slapped my forearm and rolled her eyes. Then a question popped in my brain. "Is that cherry?" I asked eyeing her full red lips.

"Why don't you try it?" she whispered before biting my bottom lip and drawing me closer to her wanting body.

"That is indeed cherry." I stated after we broke from our kiss. She chuckled as I moved my hands south towards her bottom. "Now, have you ever kissed a girl?" I asked causing her to laugh.

"House, from whom do you think I learned to kiss that well?" she said before kissing me again.

"I think I'm ready for the second part of the show" I said as she lead me to the bedroom. I'll have to make sure to leave a copy of 'You shook me all night long' somewhere in the house, I thought and then it was impossible for me to think anymore as Cuddy claimed my lips one more time in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. A new chapter of One and Only will be up soon :)<p> 


End file.
